Jewles
by Kaz Gemcity
Summary: Just a small-ish-ness from Victor's POV, because no one ever does anything from Victor's POV. I will continue it if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

I could tell you that I watched other people's worlds fall apart with the cool, calm demenor that my job demands. I could tell you that I didn't mind it when my job ruined other people's lives. I could tell you that nothing bothered me about my job. I could tell you a lot of things similar to this and up until about five years ago they would be true.

That was when my life fell apart. That was when my life was ruined. That was when my job was the worst thing that ever happened to me. That was when I was burned.

But there are still a few things I could tell you now that I could tell then.

I never truly mastered that cool, calm demenor. Most people considered me crazy. I love explosives and guns and other objects of mayhem.

Maybe I am crazy, maybe that's just the way it works.

I don't really care at this point. You want to know why? I've still got a job to do.

A new employer.

A new mission.

And it is almost the same. Almost but not quite. Because I have had this new job for five years. It had been five years since _they_ died. We killed. And I am close to finding out what really happened.

So I have a feeling things are changing. It could be the new op I have to handle. His name is Michael. And he gets things done. Or maybe it is fate.

Either way something is up.

_**A/N- I will continue this if you guys like it. Please let me know. Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I sat playing chess. The clue was easy and snarky, and he would find me soon. Michael that is.

I wonder if he knows? That would be interesting. He wasn't burned then. I should ask him. But I can't ask him, that will ruin Carla's plan's. Sigh.

Oh, look. Here he comes. Just like I said he would, you know. I really do sound crazy, don't I?

I ushered away the old man playing in front of me. He was a pawn, he was useless.

"You look like you could use a partner." I called out, drawing Michael's eyes to me. When are eyes met, I had that feeling again. That feeling that something is going to snap. People are going to die. There is going to be a day where it rains fiery, burning crap. And by crap I mean cars, wood, maybe a boat. Stuff like that, because there are going to be explosions. I sound crazy again.

"Tidy pellican. Cute." He commented. I knew the clue was too easy. I told Carla that, but she's Carla, she still does whatever the hell she wants and leaves people like me, and now Michael, to clean up the mess.

"Carla wanted to leave a harder clue for the crossword, you know how she loves these things. But I was worried it would go right over your head." Total bull. I did want to know how he would react to someone who could decide what Carla could and couldn't do.

"Love the shirt." He said, tightly not sitting down. Hmm, that was odd, he didn't believe that I could say yes or no to Carla. He really is quite good. Except he insulted my clothing. Big no-no right there.

"Careful, the last man who insulted me had to fish pieces of his tounge out of a garbage disposal." I said, smiling. It was mostly true actually, except it wasn't his tounge it was his ear. Michael looked unsurprised.

"I'm kidding! Sit." I said, laughing slightly. He did as I said, a large, fake smile on his face. He quickly scanned the pirmieter again.

"Don't worry, it's a nice public place. Just two guys talking, Sport." He didn't seem to believe, but that was okay. I finished setting up my side of the board and extended my hand.

"Call me Victor."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- And this is where I'm going AU. Up until this point I've tried to keep to Victor's actual first showing, but I'm gonna ignore that from now on. _**

Michael ignored my hand, and instead started setting up his side of the board. I lowered my arm and swallowed my temper. As much as I hated to be ignored, it would not do for me to shot him.

He glanced up every few seconds, his eyes quickly scanning the area before focusing again on the small chess pieces.

Only when he had finished did he look at me, the fake smile still on his face.

"And I am here because you want to play chess? Or does Carla want me to go on another coffee run?" Michael asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

I grinned. This was gonna be fun.

"More like we have a job for you, Sport." I answered, keeping any emotion out of my voice.

"And if I'm not interested?" He demanded, leaning back slightly and reaching into his pocket.

"Then I guess I start shooting people until you get interested." I said, shrugging and reached for his king.

Without any forewarning, Michael grabbed my arm. Pulling a knife out of his pocket and pressing it to my wrist. That was so not cool. I glared at him.

"Not cool Michael." I hissed, using my free arm to pull a gun on him.

Worry flashed in his eyes for the first time. But it was quickly replaced by anger.

"You're good." He said, forcing his voice to remain even.

"I try. Listen closely, Michael. Jewles. Five years." I told him and he instantly let me go. 'Jewles' had been his code word for when an op was being forced to do something.

"How do you..." He started, then glanced around again.

"Check mate." He said, instead, moving his king deliberately three spaces over, and placing mine one square away.

He looked me in the eyes then turned and walked away.


End file.
